John Greening
John Greening is EastEnders ' most profilic director having contributed 248 episodes since April 1996, excluding his six-year break between 1996 and 2002. He has a co-directed episode credit with Steve Finn and was responsible for two double episodes. He also produced 4''' episodes in 2005 between 31st January and 4th February. Aside from EastEnders, Greening has worked closely with Doctors and Casualty in the past and has director credits in shows The Royal, Holby City, The Afternoon Play, Lark Rise to Candleford, Robin Hood, Father Brown and Hollyoaks as well the television movie Seed. Aside from directing, John also served as the production executive on The Scarlet Pimpernel as well as the associate producer. He also has a credit in associate producing in the television series Dalziel and Pascoe. Other positions include the production manager in The Rainbow and Nice Work and the first assistant director in Kinsey, Witchcraft and Martin Chuzzlewit. Episodes directed by John Greening 1990s '''1996 (6 episodes) *Episode 1273 (8 April 1996) *Episode 1274 (9 April 1996) *Episode 1275 (11 April 1996) *Episode 1312 (8 July 1996) *Episode 1313 (9 July 1996) *Episode 1314 (11 July 1996) 2000s 2002 (20 episodes) *Episode 2249 (4 February 2002) *Episode 2250 (5 February 2002) *Episode 2251 (7 February 2002) *Episode 2252 (8 February 2002) *Episode 2309 (20 May 2002) *Episode 2310 (21 May 2002) *Episode 2311 (23 May 2002) *Episode 2312 (24 May 2002) *Episode 2345 (22 July 2002) *Episode 2346 (23 July 2002) *Episode 2347 (25 July 2002) *Episode 2348 (26 July 2002) *Episode 2373 (9 September 2002) *Episode 2374 (10 September 2002) *Episode 2375 (12 September 2002) *Episode 2376 (13 September 2002) *Episode 2409 (11 November 2002) *Episode 2410 (12 November 2002) *Episode 2411 (14 November 2002) *Episode 2412 (18 November 2002) 2003 (4 episodes) *Episode 2487 (24 March 2003) *Episode 2488 (25 March 2003) *Episode 2489 (27 March 2003) *Episode 2490 (28 March 2003) 2004 (16 episodes) *Episode 2682 (23 February 2004) *Episode 2683 (24 February 2004) *Episode 2684 (26 February 2004) *Episode 2685 (27 February 2004) *Episode 2770 (26 July 2004) *Episode 2771 (27 July 2004) *Episode 2772 (29 July 2004) *Episode 2773 (30 July 2004) *Episode 2810 (4 October 2004) *Episode 2811 (5 October 2004) *Episode 2812 (7 October 2004) *Episode 2813 (8 October 2004) *Episode 2842 (29 November 2004) *Episode 2843 (30 November 2004) *Episode 2844 (2 December 2004) *Episode 2845 (3 December 2004) 2005 (18 episodes) *Episode 2881 (31 January 2005) *Episode 2882 (1 February 2005) *Episode 2883 (3 February 2005) *Episode 2884 (4 February 2005) *Episode 2905 (14 March 2005) *Episode 2906 (15 March 2005) *Episode 2907 (17 March 2005) *Episode 2908 (18 March 2005) *Episode 2929 (25 April 2005) *Episode 2930 (26 April 2005) *Episode 2931 (28 April 2005) *Episode 2932 (29 April 2005) *Episode 2993 (15 August 2005) *Episode 2994 (16 August 2005) *Episode 2995 (18 August 2005) *Episode 2996 (19 August 2005) *Episode 3069/3070 (25 December 2005) *Episode 3071 (26 December 2005) 2006 (12 episodes) *Episode 3124 (27 March 2006) *Episode 3125 (28 March 2006) *Episode 3126 (30 March 2006) *Episode 3127 (31 March 2006) *Episode 3148 (8 May 2006) *Episode 3149 (9 May 2006) *Episode 3150 (11 May 2006) *Episode 3151 (12 May 2006) *Episode 3276 (18 December 2006) *Episode 3277 (19 December 2006) *Episode 3278 (21 December 2006) *Episode 3279 (22 December 2006) 2007 (15 episodes) *Episode 3304 (29 January 2007) *Episode 3305 (30 January 2007) *Episode 3306 (1 February 2007) *Episode 3307 (2 February 2007) *Episode 3336 (26 March 2007) *Episode 3337 (27 March 2007) *Episode 3338 (29 March 2007) *Episode 3339 (30 March 2007) *Episode 3372 (28 May 2007) *Episode 3373/3374 (29 May 2007) *Episode 3375 (31 May 2007) *Episode 3412 (6 August 2007) *Episode 3413 (7 August 2007) *Episode 3414 (9 August 2007) *Episode 3415 (10 August 2007) 2008 (8 episodes) *Episode 3568 (28 April 2008) *Episode 3569 (29 April 2008) *Episode 3570 (1 May 2008) *Episode 3571 (2 May 2008) *Episode 3635 (25 August 2008) *Episode 3636 (26 August 2008) *Episode 3637 (28 August 2008) *Episode 3638 (29 August 2008) 2009 (19 episodes) *Episode 3754 (17 March 2009) *Episode 3755 (19 March 2009) *Episode 3756 (20 March 2009) *Episode 3757 (23 March 2009) *Episode 3786 (11 May 2009) *Episode 3787 (12 May 2009) *Episode 3788 (14 May 2009) *Episode 3789 (15 May 2009) *Episode 3834 (3 August 2009) *Episode 3835 (4 August 2009) *Episode 3836 (6 August 2009) *Episode 3837 (7 August 2009) *Episode 3882 (26 October 2009) *Episode 3883 (27 October 2009) (Co-directed with Steve Finn) *Episode 3884 (29 October 2009) *Episode 3885 (30 October 2009) *Episode 3917/3918 (25 December 2009) *Episode 3919 (26 December 2009) *Episode 3920 (28 December 2009) 2010s 2010 (14 episodes) *Episode 3994 (4 May 2010) *Episode 3995 (6 May 2010) *Episode 3996 (7 May 2010) *Episode 4033 (13 July 2010) *Episode 4034 (15 July 2010) *Episode 4035 (16 July 2010) *Episode 4036 (19 July 2010) *Episode 4073 (20 September 2010) *Episode 4074 (21 September 2010) *Episode 4075 (23 September 2010) *Episode 4076 (24 September 2010) *Episode 4129/4130 (25 December 2010) *Episode 4131 (26 December 2010) *Episode 4132 (27 December 2010) 2011 (16 episodes) *Episode 4157 (7 February 2011) *Episode 4158 (8 February 2011) *Episode 4159 (10 February 2011) *Episode 4160 (11 February 2011) *Episode 4197 (19 April 2011) *Episode 4198 (21 April 2011) *Episode 4199 (22 April 2011) *Episode 4200 (25 April 2011) *Episode 4289 (26 September 2011) *Episode 4290 (27 September 2011) *Episode 4291 (29 September 2011) *Episode 4292 (30 September 2011) *Episode 4318 (15 November 2011) *Episode 4319 (17 November 2011) *Episode 4320 (21 November 2011) *Episode 4321 (22 November 2011) 2012 (16 episodes) *Episode 4366 (30 January 2012) *Episode 4367 (31 January 2012) *Episode 4368 (2 February 2012) *Episode 4369 (3 February 2012) *Episode 4418 (30 April 2012) *Episode 4419 (1 May 2012) *Episode 4420 (3 May 2012) *Episode 4421 (4 May 2012) *Episode 4450 (25 June 2012) *Episode 4451 (26 June 2012) *Episode 4452 (29 June 2012) *Episode 4453 (2 July 2012) *Episode 4482 (20 August 2012) *Episode 4483 (21 August 2012) *Episode 4484 (23 August 2012) *Episode 4485 (24 August 2012) 2013 (21 episodes) *Episode 4573 (21 January 2013) *Episode 4574 (22 January 2013) *Episode 4575 (24 January 2013) *Episode 4576 (25 January 2013) *Episode 4602 (11 March 2013) *Episode 4603 (12 March 2013) *Episode 4604 (13 March 2013) *Episode 4605 (14 March 2013) *Episode 4605A (Liam and the Gang) *Episode 4646 (28 May 2013) *Episode 4647 (29 May 2013) *Episode 4648 (30 May 2013) *Episode 4649 (31 May 2013) *Episode 4674 (15 July 2013) *Episode 4675 (16 July 2013) *Episode 4676 (18 July 2013) *Episode 4677 (19 July 2013) *Episode 4714 (19 September 2013) *Episode 4715 (20 September 2013) *Episode 4716 (23 September 2013) *Episode 4717 (24 September 2013) 2014 (11 episodes) *Episode 4825 (25 March 2014) *Episode 4826 (27 March 2014 - Part 1) *Episode 4827 (27 March 2014 - Part 2) *Episode 4828 (28 March 2014) *Episode 4857 (19 May 2014) *Episode 4858/4859 (20 May 2014) *Episode 4860 (22 May 2014) *Episode 4969 (2 December 2014) *Episode 4970 (4 December 2014) *Episode 4971 (5 December 2014) *Episode 4972 (8 December 2014) 2015 (20 episodes) *Episode 5011 (9 February 2015) *Episode 5012 (10 February 2015) *Episode 5013 (12 February 2015) *Episode 5014 (13 February 2015) *Episode 5085 (15 June 2015) *Episode 5086 (16 June 2015) *Episode 5087 (18 June 2015) *Episode 5088 (19 June 2015) *Episode 5117 (10 August 2015) *Episode 5118 (11 August 2015) *Episode 5119 (13 August 2015) *Episode 5120 (14 August 2015) *Episode 5153 (12 October 2015) *Episode 5154 (13 October 2015) *Episode 5155 (15 October 2015) *Episode 5156 (16 October 2015) *Episode 5181 (30 November 2015) *Episode 5182 (1 December 2015) *Episode 5183 (3 December 2015) *Episode 5184 (4 December 2015) 2016 (12 episodes) *Episode 5229 (15 February 2016) *Episode 5230 (16 February 2016) *Episode 5231 (18 February 2016) *Episode 5232 (19 February 2016) *Episode 5313 (11 July 2016) *Episode 5314 (12 July 2016) *Episode 5315 (14 July 2016) *Episode 5316 (15 July 2016) *Episode 5369 (17 October 2016) *Episode 5370 (18 October 2016) *Episode 5371 (20 October 2016) *Episode 5372 (21 October 2016) 2017 (9 episodes) *Episode 5421 (9 January 2017) *Episode 5481 (24 April 2017) *Episode 5482 (25 April 2017) *Episode 5483 (27 April 2017) *Episode 5484 (28 April 2017) *Episode 5605 (27 November 2017) *Episode 5606 (28 November 2017) *Episode 5607 (30 November 2017) *Episode 5608 (1 December 2017) 2018 (11 episodes) *Episode 5670 (12 March 2018) *Episode 5671 (13 March 2018) *Episode 5672 (15 March 2018) *Episode 5673 (16 March 2018) *Episode 5734 (2 July 2018) *Episode 5735 (5 July 2018 - Part 1) *Episode 5736 (5 July 2018 - Part 2) *Episode 5737 (6 July 2018) *Episode 5834 (24 December 2018) *Episode 5835/5836 (25 December 2018) *Episode 5837 (26 December 2018) Category:EastEnders directors